Articulate Submission
by NamedBullet
Summary: Faiythe led a very submissive lifestyle. Physical, Mental and Sexual abuse from family members. Edward prays on girls like her; the weak and controlled for a partner. Can the team find him before Faiy becomes his next victim? ReidXOC. Rape, Murder, Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Articulate Submission**

_Prologue_

"Sarah, do not make me ask you again," his voice rose little over a whisper, but the commanding aura around him caused the woman in front of him to bow to his words and scamper into the kitchen to prepare his tea.

He placed his work bag in the middle of the room on the floor and sat down on the dark brown leather chair in front of the television; his chair. He picked up the remote control for the television and DVD player and turned both on, waiting patiently for them both to load before pressing play and relaxing back into the comfort of leather as classical music began to play softly from the speakers.

Sarah Rebecca Harris cried silently as she placed the chopped vegetables into the pan of boiling hot water. What had she ever done to deserve this? She was a good person, always on time for appointments, work or social, helping the old lady across the street by getting groceries for her and walking her dog every morning. Why did he pick her, out of everybody else in the world, why was she the one he laid his sights on? It wasn't fair. Her left hand pressed against her stomach and she looked down at the bulge. She had t get out of here, she couldn't stay and allow him to do this to not only her, but her now growing baby, they were innocent, and he or she didn't do anything to deserve the life they would no doubt live if she stayed.

His tea was placed on the table in front of him, along with a knife and a folk before he even realised she had entered the room.

"Good girl," was all he said before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her stomach, "You are not going to run away from me now, are you, honey?" He smiled while softly nuzzling her neck with his nose, trailing soft kisses as he went.

She didn't reply. How could she? She had every intention of leaving and he would know if she was lying.

"Are you?" He asked, quite shocked at the knowledge that she might actually leave. Wasn't she happy?

"No," She whimpered, staring outside the window as a woman walked by with a dog, "I think I'm going to be stay here for a long time," She sighed as she said it, she knew he wouldn't allow her to leave.

That morning she woke up 10 minutes before the alarm was due to ring. She climbed out of the bed, placed her feet inside the cream slippers and wrapped the matching dressing gown around her torso. Breakfast wasn't going to cook itself. Once in the kitchen, the kettle was filled and turned on and bread was placed in the toaster.

"Morning, darling," he called as he climbed down the stairs. She winced at the sound of him coming closer, but continued her work none the less, no time for distractions.

"I said, good morning, darling" he seethed as he latched onto her hair and yanked her head backwards, so she was staring up and his face.

"Good morning" she cried after a few seconds. She fell forward as he let her go, throwing her forward in the process.

"What happened to us, Sarah? A month ago, we were perfect, but ever since you found out about this baby, you have become difficult, like you enjoy being rude to me. I know your hormones are a little tampered with, but this is going too far. Why?" He smiled gracefully as he took a sip of his coffee, taking a seat on the pine dining room chair in the process.

"This baby, it changes things, Edward. I cannot allow him or her to suffer. Let me go, Edward, please, I'm begging you, let me go and we can pretend this never happened," she begged, tears falling down her face as she spoke, surely he had mercy? He would let her go if he knew how much she didn't want to stay with him?

"You want t leave me that much, Sarah?" Hurt spilt into his face. They were perfect together! Why would she want to leave him, them? She got everything she ever wanted, she got everything he could give her, why wasn't it enough?

"Yes, please, Edward, let me go. Your child, our child, you can see them whenever you want, I won't stop you, just please let me go home."

He sighed and rose to his feet, shaking his head in the process, "okay, Sarah, if you want to leave, I understand. Go, pack your things, I won't stop you. I'll help you leave if you want?" He asked with a sad smile on his face.

She started dumfounded at him for a few seconds before mumbling a no and running up the stairs to go pack. He was allowing her to leave, without any form of fight. She wasn't about to argue with him about it, or give him time to change his mind.

Once she left, he silently picked up the fish knife and followed her upstairs. If she wanted to leave, as he said, he would help her.

She jumped as she heard the bedroom door open, but didn't turn around, instead she continued to throw her things into the suitcase, no real order in it at all. She just wanted to get out.

"I told you I'd help you leave," he whispered as he grabbed her arm with his free hand and spun her around. Fear danced in her eyes when she saw the knife in his hands, and she knew at that point, that when he said she was allowed to leave, he in no way meant it the same was she had.

Silently he pushed her backwards onto the bed and straddled her waist before pressing the knife against her temple.  
"I'm going to help you leave, Sarah. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, but I'm doing this for you, I'm allowing you to leave," he smiled down at her as he grabbed her hand and held her ring finger between his, "we'll start here. As you so desperately want rid of me, let's make sure I can't put anything on here," and with a quick and painful slice, her ring finger fell to the bed while her hand stayed secure in his grip.

She made some form of a scream before he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cry. She sobbed as he pulled away and he placed a pillow over her mouth, leaving her eyes and nose free to the world, he wanted her to see this, see that he was letting her leave him.

"Where should be next, Sarah?" He asked while the blood stained knifes point was held against his head, "I have the perfect place."

Soundlessly he placed the object to her left forearm, and sliced it down, taking a chunk of her skin off with it. She howled in pain but the pillow covered most of it; nobody would come and destroy this moment for him.

Next came the right hand, the knife went through her wrist like butter and it rolled off onto the floor. A deafening cry left her lips, but he backhanded her and her cry was silenced.

He continued to work, painfully slow, and before she lost consciousness, he had removed her left ear, sliced part of her gums, removed her tongue and sliced into her kneecap and elbow.

"See, I let you leave," was the last thing she heard and his face the last thing she saw before he ripped open her windpipe and hacked away until her head rolled to the side and left her body.

He left the house, changed for work and his bag in his right hand. Work waited for nobody, and he would be late if he didn't get a move on. Maybe a visit to his mother would do him some good after work; after all, it wasn't like he would be going home to anybody. With that final thought, a smile graced his lips and he strolled into work; just another day at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I am in fact from England, incase you haven't read my profile, so some terms I use may be different to what you know. If you notice anything, please let me know, as I want to make this as good as it can be. Also, feel free to leave me angry comments; I understand it's been a long time since the Prologue was released_

**Articulate Submission**

_Chapter 1_

Faiythe-Areka Marwick slipped out of bed and put on her dark red robe before training downstairs to start breakfast. The coffee pot was creating a strong aroma as she slipped the bread in the toaster and reached for the margarine from the fridge.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and sat down at the table, with a cup of thick black coffee on the other side.

"Morning," Lucy Valentine smiled while trying to button up her white shirt.  
"Morning," Faiy whispered while waiting for Lucy to try the coffee.

"It's nice," Lucy grinned as she put the coffee cup back on the table after taking a small sip.

"Is everything sorted for tomorrow?" Lucy asked with a smile on her lips as the black haired girl sat in front of her fiddling with her nails.

"Erm…Almost!" Faiy replied just as she got the piece of dirt out of her nail.

"What else is left to do?" Lucy asked while shaking her head as she packed her case for work.

"I just need to go to the shop and pick up the alcohol."

"Okay then, do you need any money for it?"

Faiy nodded slightly as red began to grace her cheeks in embarrassment. Who really needed money like this?

Silently Lucy handed over $50 from her purse before she kissed the younger girl on her head, she left the room without saying a word and Faiy heard the front door close with a little slam and the key turning, the click indicating it was now locked.

Silently, Faiy began to clean the kitchen from breakfast; she decided she would clean the house and then go get the alcohol before heading off to set it up.

With a pair of jeans, black military boots and a grey tunic top, Faiy began walking to the supermarket to collect all the alcohol for the party tomorrow night.

"Tequila or Vodka…" Faiy mumbled to herself as she gazed at the many forms of clear liquid.  
"Both," An unfamiliar voice said from behind her, causing Faiy to jump to the side and stare wide-eyed man in front of her. She began to walk backwards, away from the stranger, almost tripping over her own feet, Faiy wasn't known for her skill or grace, before turning down a different isle. She began to walk quickly towards the check-outs. With her head down and feet almost kicking each other as she walked, she began to take things out the basket and onto the conveyor belt.

"I didn't mean to scare you,"

Faiy let out a gasp as she not only heard his voice, but felt his breath on her neck. Her muscles tightened automatically and her body almost got smaller, she hustled along the path, at the same speed of her items, without replying to the man. What would she say? She didn't even know him! Plus, Lucy wasn't here to protect her.

Faiy had spent all of last week arguing with her about independence, although Faiy didn't want to much, she thought going to the supermarket alone would be a brilliant way of showing she could take care of Lucy in return. In that moment, Faiy meant every word, but now, she hated that she'd argued. She wasn't ready to go into the world alone, Lucy had known, but she let her go anyway.

Wordlessly she began to bag the alcohol, all while the stranger watched her movements. She felt insecure, the monster inside her telling her how stupid she looked, how pathetic, that she couldn't even bag things properly. Suddenly she dropped the 1Ltr bottle of whiskey. Faiy stared wide-eyed as the glass crashed against the floor and liquid split everywhere, including on her shoes. She stood frozen; nobody said anything or made any effort to move. Suddenly the stranger who had been watching her walked up to her and grabbed her upper arms. She slowly looked up at him with the same wide-eyes and a slightly open mouth. He moved her gently backwards away from the glass and suddenly everybody snapped into action. The clean-up crew were on their way and the cashier was apologizing profusely, taking all the responsibility and demanding another member of staff get her another bottle straight away; somebody jogged off immediately.

All the while, Faiy just stared at the floor where the alcohol had spilled, praying Lucy would show up and help; she would know what to do.  
There was voices, the stranger was speaking to the cashier and handing her money before bagging up the rest of the alcohol Faiy needed. Once he had bagged his own shopping, he carried both bags and began to slowly lead Faiy out the supermarket, holding onto her the entire time.

"Here, sit, have this," the man said after she sat on the bench and taking the bottle of water he was offering. She opened the bottle wordlessly and took a mouthful, still the wide-eyed expression on her face. He chuckled slightly before taking the bottle back and sitting next to her.

"Do you have anybody I can call?" He asked while taking her chin in his hand and moving her gaze to him. She nodded before taking her phone out her pocket with trembling hands, she almost dropped it, but his hand was there and he helped her hold it properly. Wordlessly she dialed Lucy's number and handed him the phone. She stared at the cars coming in and out of the supermarket while the man explained the situation and told her where they were before ending the call and putting the phone in his pocket.

"She's on her way, she was on her way home anyway, something about forgetting something, so she won't be long," the men explained before closing his mouth and watching Faiy, her expressions, her movements, almost like he was enthralled with her.

"Faiythe!" Lucy called while climbing out the car. She embraced the petrified woman and mouthed a 'thank you' to the man, he nodded in acknowledgement. Slowly, Lucy guided Faiy into the passenger side of the car and placed the alcohol bag on the back seat, before wrapping the seatbelt around it to keep it safe.

"Thank you so much," Lucy sighed after closing the car door and turning to face the still unknown gentleman.

"No problem. I noticed she was out of her depth, when she dropped the whiskey, I couldn't not help out, she looked petrified. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just…a complicated person. I don't know how to thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have helped out,"

"No really, it's okay, I was glad to help. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Well, Edward, as a thank you, I am throwing a party tomorrow night, no occasion, just a night of good company and good drink, please say you will come, otherwise I'll be forever trying to think of a way to thank you,"

"Well, I suppose, I don't have anything better to do, and it's been a while since I've had both good company and good drink, I wouldn't want to scare Faiythe anymore though, she looks fragile,"

"Faiy, she will be fine, plus, she knows you now, so you aren't a stranger, please come"

"Well, if you insist, I suppose I could pop in for a few hours,"

"Faiythe," Lucy smiled while knocking on the car window, Faiy pressed the button and the window opened, "This is Edward, he is going to pop by tomorrow night for a few hours, okay?"

Faiythe looked at the man now known as Edward and smiled slightly while nodding.

Edward smiled right back at her.

Lucy grinned.


End file.
